Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow
by pinoykengumi7
Summary: Misao discovers manga. Aoshi discovers jealousy…


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters.

**Title: **Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Aoshi Shinomori x Misao Makimachi

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Summary: **Misao discovers manga. Aoshi discovers jealousy…

Enjoy reading. Don't mind if you review. Constructive criticism welcome. –Duckii

-

Shinomori Aoshi stared aimlessly outside his window, watching the raindrops trickle down the glass pane through his long ebon bangs. It was a dull, dreary day, though Aoshi did not mind. However, Misao Makimachi sure did. Slowly he turned his head towards the said girl who was sitting in the middle of his room surrounded by brightly coloured books.

"Look, Aoshi-sama! This guy has one of those cute little ponytails too!" Aoshi fingered his hair subconsciously as Misao continued to rant on.

His hair _was_ getting slightly long, but he had had it longer before, to the degree where he could tie it up into a high ponytail that reached below his shoulders. Now it seemed the 'small ponytail' look was in fashion. He glared at Misao's books; manga, she called them. Apparently the main character had one of those little ponytails. He visibly scowled at the cover. This guy even had Omasu and Okon calling him _cute_, and they never mooned over any other male except for Hiko Seijuuro. And Misao, well speak of the devil. As if on cue, she bounced up, glanced out the window and gave a loud yell. A brightly coloured book came flying into his lap, precariously teetering on his upper thigh close to his more nobler parts as a blue blur sped out the door.

"JIYA! I'm going out: it's stopped raining!"

Removing the book from him with his fore finger and thumb as if it was something contagious, the stoic okashira stood up from his cross-legged position to peer out the window.

"So it has," he muttered quietly, reveling in the peaceful silence the departure of Misao had brought.

Aoshi sat back down again, this time facing the mirror. The books were to the right of him. Laughing at him. Mocking him.

"Surely my hair isn't _that _bad," he mused quietly to himself. His reflection stared right back at him with ice blue eyes. Back in the Bakumatsu days he had possessed beautiful hair. It was long, soft and ebony, tied up in a high ponytail. A smile crossed his face. Yes, he was certainly a dashing fellow then, and even now. He cautiously flashed a smile to the mirror, admiring himself.

But now he just had this… thin short stuff. He moved his hand closer to the mirror in order to get a better view of his hair, or what he liked to call them: _locks_.

It seemed short compared to over 10 years ago anyway.

It was still soft and black, but now it barely reached his shoulders. His bangs were quite long though. They covered his eyes, causing him to constantly shake his head in order to get the hair out of his eyes. The Aoiya customers probably thought he looked like a horse.

The book made its way into his line of vision again. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for him to get a ponytail. He smirked, reliving the good memories of the Bakumatsu again.

The male on the front cover had some thin wire framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose while one hand looked as if he were about to push them up. Aoshi's eyes traveled over to the hair. The stub of the ponytail was situated at the nape, with just bit over an inch of hair. Aoshi grinned. He could pull this off.

Five minutes later, Shinomori Aoshi, former okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, sat in front of the mirror with a book, glasses and a band. And off to work he went. During the process, he couldn't help but admire the softness of his hair.

At last it was done. He turned this way and that, watching the light reflect from the glasses to the mirror. One thing he had failed to notice though was the quiet pitter patter of rain.

"AOSH—" The voice abruptly stopped. Aoshi immediately recognized it to be Misao's. "Kami-sama," she breathed.

"M-Misao?" He frowned at the glint coming into her eyes.

Okon and Omasu both came running, having heard the urgency in Misao's voice when she screamed.

"Misao-chan, are you alright?" Misao just pointed and unsteady finger at her idol.

"Kami-sama. HE'S GOT A PONYTAIL!" The two screamed together in unison. At once they attempted to advance on poor Aoshi, but Misao sent them slinking out of the room.

When they were finally alone and Misao had her eyes fixated on the stoic man, Aoshi asked hesitantly, "Do you like my hair?"

Misao sighed. "Oh Aoshi-sama. I love it, but—but—" He waited for her to continue. "But I can't run my hands through it anymore!" Aoshi held back a stifle.

"Oh Misao-mine." She jumped towards him, arms encircling him, pulling him to her. Effectively, in the same move, she removed the tie from his hair.

"Don't worry, Aoshi-sama. I'll love you no matter what hairstyle you have!" She declared.

Upon watching all of the farfetched commotion, Okina walked away from the scene, his next hair project in mind. "If I styled my hair like that, would pretty, young ladies fawn over me? Ohohoho!" However, he missed out Misao's next sentence.

"Maybe next time we can curl your hair. See this guy here?" A page was promptly thrust into Aoshi's face. "Or this one. And this one! Ooh!" Aoshi sighed. His poor, soft, silky ebon locks. The things one did for love…

-

**Owari**

Author's Notes

That seemed horrible to me… -makes a face- Bleah. Whatever.

Review?

--Duckii Mustang


End file.
